currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vatican 5000 lira coin
Vatican City |value= 5000.00 lire |years= 2001 |mass= 18 g |diameter= 32 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded and plain |obverse= praying |reverse= , , value }} The 5000 lire coin is a coin that was issued by the Vatican City in 2001, during the of (1920–2005; r. 1978–2005). It commemorates the of , a religious belief that Jesus returned to bodily life on the Sunday following the Friday he was . The coin is composed of .8349 fine silver, and has a mass of 18 grams and a diameter of 32 millimeters. Its edge is alternatively reeded and plain, and like most coins, it is round in shape. The coin was designed by Floriano Bodini (1933–2005), an Italian sculptor who also created the dies for other Vatican coins, and Roberto Mauri (1949–), another Italian artist known for his work on Italian, Sammarinese, and Vatican coinage. Featured on the obverse is an image of Pope John Paul II in papal vestments, kneeling and praying while holding a , an topped with a , near his face. Inside a circle next to his depiction is what appears to be an holding a gleaming object. "IOANNES PAVLVS II P.M.", a shortened form of the title Ioannes Paulus II , which translates to as "Pope John Paul II", is written along the coin's upper and right rims, starting near the angel in the circle and ending near the feet of the pope. Directly underneath the depiction of John Paul II is the letter "A" (standing for the Latin word annum, meaning "year"), followed by the (23) and (2001) dates written in , respectively as "XXIII" and "MMI". An image of a Jesus walking out of and holding a globus cruciger in his left hand (at the right) is shown on the reverse, with the shown above in the form of a . Engraved into one of the stones of the tomb is Bodini's signature in lowercase letters, and inscribed into another is Mauri's signature in capital letters. The value "L5000" is printed at the left side of the coin, partially superimposed over the stone with Bodini's signature. The state title "CITTÁ del VATICANO" (English: "Vatican City") is inscribed around the coin's upper rim, and is interrupted between the word "DEL" and "VATICANO" by the illustration. A stylized "R" representing Rome is shown at the right side of the coin. The coin was minted at Rome with a maximum mintage of 16,000. It was offered in uncirculated and proof qualities. References *Jensius Coins – 2001 Vatican 5000 Lire Silver EASTER Coin *Coinsville.com – John Paul II 5000 Lirów 2001 *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – VATICAN CITY 5000 Lire KM# 340 2001-2001/XXIII External links *delcampe.net – Vaticano 5000 Lire 2001 Pasqua di Risurrezione Argento Proof #Z6 Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of the Vatican City Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Italian inscriptions Category:Coins with Latin inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with regnal dates Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Silver Category:Vatican lira eo:Vatikana 5000 liro monero